


Broken binding

by marginalia



Category: Master and Commander - All Media Types, Master and Commander: The Far Side of the World (2003)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2004-08-11
Updated: 2004-08-11
Packaged: 2018-10-10 14:46:16
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10440099
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/marginalia/pseuds/marginalia





	

They've served together for so many years that they can deal with anything, from the routine tasks to the rush of battle to retrieving intoxicated Surprises from shore depravity.

Jack cannot imagine running the ship without them, holding the world fast, a tracery of wordless bonds. Everything else is caught up in language, tutoring and poetry; there is something special in their silent synchronicity.

Levels of alliance shift with the winds, others are torn unwillingly asunder. Mowett sees how Bonden changes when the Doctor's around, and the twist in his belly he'll never be able to untie with mere words.


End file.
